Recently, there have been extended technologies for an ad-hoc network which is temporarily formed by mobile wireless communication devices, and in which a fixed infrastructure and centralized control mechanism are not provided (see e.g., Non-Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless communication method in which communication is simultaneously conducted between transmitters within an ad-hoc network and various receivers. Patent Literature 2 discloses an ad-hoc network formed by radio repeaters which include network interfaces using a plurality of different communication methods, and can join a plurality of networks.
In other references, Non-Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of materializing wireless equipment which can dynamically change a wireless communication configuration such as a frequency, a radio modulation method or an access method according to a state of a surrounding environment. Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique for wireless equipment which effectively transmits large volumes of multimedia data over a wireless network.